Me, Minami, and A Wonderful Dream
by Aniwatcher154
Summary: I can't really say anything without spoiling the story almost entirely. You would have to read to find out what this is about. A story based on Akihisa x Minami. This is also the sequel to Me, FFF, and Running


Hey guys. Finished volume 2 for the light novels… again.

Basically, a lot has went on, but I still understand what's going on exactly. It's not really hard to follow. I am re-reading the novels since this is my independent reading project for school. The teacher let the class pick whichever book we want, so I got excited enough to request for me to be able to read the novels. She agreed, since she heard me talking about it a few times.

Well, this fanfic might seem a bit confusing, but you should be able to guess what's going on. If you could, try to guess what's in this fanfiction before finishing it, like guess what's going on basically, not what's in this fanfiction.. Well, it's just the one chapter anyways, so yeah.

I haven't done a disclaimer yet, have I? Well, maybe one at most, but still. Alright, here it goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu.

**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION WILL BE EXTREMELY CONFUSING TO Y'ALL. PLEASE READ IT UNTIL THE VERY END, OR ELSE YOU WILL NOT GET ANY OF IT.**

Well, without further ado, let us begin!

* * *

I opened up my eyes to see a pair of green eyes right above me. Perfectly framed with eyelashes, a familiar face.

"Good morning Aki!"

"Hm? Ah, good morning Minami."

I lazily got out of my bed-wait, why is Minami at my house?

"Minami, why are you here?"

"Because you invited me, remember?"

She puffed out her cheeks as she said this.

"Ah, I think I do remember that."

I think I asked her yesterday right after school.

"I can't believe you've forgot our routine. We're still dating you know."

We still are, yes. That is true.

"Well, what are we going to do? It's been a month since we've started going out."

That's right. It's been a month.

"Well, we still have school, so how about after school, you take me out somewhere to eat, okay?"

"Right, Minami."

* * *

"So you two walked to school together again, aye."

My best/worst friend, Yuuji Sakamoto started talking to me.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No no, it just seems like you're dating. That's not true though, hahaha."

"Hehehe…"

On a side note, no one knows we're dating. If word gets out, then I'm dead.

*ding ding ding ding*

"Lessons are about to start Akihisa. We should go back to our seats."

"Right."

*door opening sound*

"Oh, Himeji-san, you were almost late. Is everything alright?"

"Ah, good morning Akihisa-kun. Sorry, I guess I overslept again."

Ever since a couple of weeks after Minami and I started dating, Himeji-san started showing up to class a lot later. I'm starting to worry for her.

*door opening sound*

A huge figure walked into the classroom.

"Alright kids, go to your seats. The teacher's going to be in here in a couple of minutes."

No one is really paying attention to Ironman, the teacher that walked in.

"ARE ANY OF YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"

"""YES SIR!"""

* * *

Ugh, that last lesson was brutal. At least Minami was sitting next to me, I really needed help in math.

Well, at least that was the last lesson of the day.

Speaking of which-

"Come on Aki, we need to go."

"Ah, right."

Minami starts rushing me out the door. At that moment-

"Akihisa-kin's been hanging out a lot with Minami-chan. Are you two…"

-Himeji-san tries stopping us. But, what is she asking? Is she about to ask if we're dating?

"Eh? Mizuki, you know I don't like that idiot."

Although I don't mind you saying that you don't like me to cover up the fact that we're dating, I don't really like being called an idiot.

"It's just you two've been getting close recently."

"It's nothing. I mean, come on. We're talking about Aki."

… That's a bit hurtful. I get wh she's saying this, but ouch.

"Oh, okay. If Minami-chan says so. I got to go now. B-bye."

I missed most of that. What happened?

It's just the two of us now.

"Come on Aki. We still got-"

"Shhhh."

Even I'm not idiotic enough to not know that this room is bugged by Shimizu-san. and Muttsurini. I couldn't help but cover Minami's mouth so she gets the idea.

Still, I feel a killing intent, and it's not coming from Minami this time. In fact, I could slightly see some fear coming out. But the only person that would do such a thing would be Shimizu-san.

*Shaka*

A pencil flew right by me. Who would do such a thing though? It can't be any of those classmates of mine since I saw all of them leave. No one entered the classroom since everyone left, so that means someone snuck in while class was going on. What's going on?

"Those who touch my Onee-sama will be punished."

My killing-intent senses are going off again. If I had to say, it'll be inside the closet sitting in the corner of the classroom.

**Akihisa's mind**

Suddenly, the skies darkened, and fire erupted from the grounds. Thunder struck the ground with terrifying power. The earth shook.

**Reality**

Suddenly, a woman came out of the closet and attacked. She had orange drill-like hair, around a decent size bust "bigger than Minami's," but for some reason, now I feel a killing intent from Minami.

"Onee-sama! Miharu missed you! Let's get away from this dirty swine before he infects you."

"Ugh, Miharu! I don't have time for this!"

"Love can always wait, but I can't! Let's go to the infirmary now."

"Aki, help!"

"Sorry Minami, I lo-'ll miss you."

"You won't lay a hand on my Onee-sama you swine!"

Crap, now she's after me!

*Shakakakakakaka*

"Agh!"

"I will kill you, you swine!"

"Quick, Minami, get away!"

"Right!"

"You let my Onee-sama escape. You won't leave this place alive."

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

For the rest of the afternoon, I spent my time dodging Shimizu-san.

* * *

"Sorry about that Aki."

"Anything for you, right?"

"Yeah, but still. I didn't want that to happen like how it did."

"Don't beat yourself on it. We got away, that's all that matters."

_"Table for one zombie and one girl."_

"Is that Sakamoto and Kirishima?"

"Yeah, but it looks like Yuuji's out cold."

Yuuji's not even trying to get out of the chains with that heavy looking ball around his ankle.

"… Yoshii-kun?"

"Ah, hey Kirishima. How's Yuuji doing?"

"… He's treating me to some crepes."

I don't really know if they sell creeps at this hour.

"Ah. Well, then-"

"… You two are dating, aren't you?"

""Eh?""

Dammit, how did she figure out right away? This isn't good.

"Please Kirishima-san, don't say anything."

"… Don't worry, I won't."

"Sakamoto's not even allowed to know."

"That's right, if he knows, then Yuuji's going to get the entire class on me."

"Also, Mizuki. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"… I got it. Don't worry. We'll just request for a different table."

""Thank you Kirishima(-san)""

So, in the end, we ate dinner.

* * *

"That was a fun night, right Minami?"

"Yeah, it was."

She seems to be thinking about something.

"Aki, um, if I were to, well…"

"If you were to…"

"If I were to move in with you, would y-you mind?"

Move in? I haven't really thought about that. I would have to give up on living alone, but still.

"Ah, Aki-kun, you're back."

"Nee-san, when did you get back?"

"I've been here for about three months now, remember? Minami-chan, Aki-kun wouldn't mind if you moved in with us."

"Thank you."

I wish I had more of a say in this.

* * *

"Hahaha, you had fun today, right Aki?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun."

"Hm."

Right now, we're in my room. Since Minami doesn't have anywhere else to sleep, she's going to have to share a bed with me for the time being. We also have to do something about Hazuki.

Suddenly, her face gotten closer to mine. Her eyes closed. Is she, is she, is she, is she, is she?

"Huh?"

Suddenly, I woke up from my bed. No one was in my room. No one was even in my house. In fact, it's morning.

"What the hell was going on just now? I was dreaming?"

I guess I was.

* * *

Author's Note Everyone!

Heyllo guys! I couldn't decide on "hey" or "hello," thus forming heyllo.

Anyhow, I had a dream, as mention in my last fanfic. This was the dream. Well, I didn't really have a dream of this, it just came to mind. I did a bit of foreshadowing.

Anyhow, I don't really have much to say. I mean, I guess happy late Easter.

What better time to give you a "what the hell" moment than now? High five everyone!

*PAA*

Anyhow, I'm currently trying to figure out on how the next volume (13) will be, assuming that there will be one. I think that the author will make one.

Now, you're probably wondering why I made Akira appear. Well, it's because I figured that hopefully someone will realize that this isn't exactly what it seems. That's the only reason why.

Besides that, I don't have anything to share. Well, until the next fanfic, bye!


End file.
